The present disclosure relates to an energy charging apparatus, an energy saving apparatus, an energy consuming apparatus, and a method of managing green energy.
People are becoming more concerned about green energy from an increasing awareness of global environmental protection and a sense of crisis over depletion of fossil fuels. Green energy sources, for example, may be hydraulic power, geothermal heat, sunrays, solar heat, tidal movement, wind power, biomass, and the like. Accordingly, green energy can be produced while generating very little greenhouse effect. As people become more concerned about such green energy, trends are emerging recognizing the additional value of green energy. For example, there exists a green power certificate certifying the environmental value of power that is generated using renewable energy (hereinafter referred to as “green energy”). Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-108655 discloses a construction for building a green power market in which individuals or small power consumers can participate.
However, the green power certificate is to certify the amount of green power that is generated using solar power generation facilities or wind power generation facilities. Because of this, unless power is consumed by a device that is directly connected to the solar power generation facilities or wind power generation facilities, it is difficult to determine whether or not the power that is consumed by the device is actually green power. Further, it is difficult to determine whether or not the power that is saved in a battery is green power. Here, although the power is described as an example of green energy, regardless of energy type, it is difficult to confirm if the energy saved in an energy saving apparatus is green energy or it is difficult to confirm if the energy consumed by the device is green energy.